A sachet is a disposable package that is used to store a consumer product. A sachet typically includes a front panel and a back panel that are coupled together around the edges. To access the product, a user tears a portion of the front panel and/or the back panels, usually along a dotted line that says “tear here,” to create an opening. The user may then squeeze the sachet to cause the consumer product to flow out through the opening. One common example of a sachet is a ketchup packet at a fast food restaurant.
Oftentimes, the user may not use all of the consumer product in the sachet. However, there is currently no convenient way to reseal the sachet after it has been opened. As a result, the user typically discards the partially-used sachet rather than saving it for use at a later time. What is desirable is an improvement for resealing a sachet after it has been opened.